


Away

by NinaEevee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaEevee/pseuds/NinaEevee
Summary: MAJOR EP83 SPOILERS"Have you ever had one of those nights where you are so tired and your body is screaming for you to let it rest, but no matter what you do, you cannot fall asleep?"





	

Have you ever had one of those nights where you are so tired and your body is screaming for you to let it rest, but no matter what you do, you cannot fall asleep?

Vex has a lot of those nights. Tonight, however, laying in the uncomfortable bed in the unfamiliar room in some inn in Kymal, so, so far away from everyone she knows and loves, is one of the worst, longest nights of her life, second only to the night when Percival died.

Every part of her body aches and she doesn’t quite know how her eyes are still open, but she suspects it’s because of the fear she feels that if she closes them, she’ll just replay all the horrible events of that day in her head. Even then, in the silence, it’s easy to hear the echoes of those memories: her brother’s muttered words to Scanlan’s dead, limp body (“You’re very funny, but this isn’t funny”), Grog’s yells of “Fix him!” when he’d realized what’d happened to the gnome.

It’s not that she’s forgotten she has Trinket’s company, but she doesn’t want to disturb the bear, sleeping inside her necklace with no knowledge of all that went wrong. Besides, she knows he’ll worry about her and want to cheer her up, but she doesn’t think even her sweet animal companion could do that right now. But it isn’t long before it’s all too much for her to deal with alone, and so she brings him out.

There’s a loud thud that cuts through the night’s silence and the bear looks at her, a little sleepy. She climbs down from her bed and joins him on the floor, pressing her head against his fur. It’s nice, soothing, even. He licks her face, cleaning some of the dried blood she hadn’t bothered to clean herself and lets out a noise of concern.

“I’m okay, buddy,” she says in what sounds like a mixture of a laugh and a sob. “Just a little messy.” Already, she feels slightly better, now that she’s not alone.

Unsatisfied with her answer, Trinket roars, his expression resembling a frown. She doesn’t say anything else though, and the two of them cuddle up in the most comfortable position they can manage.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she finally tells him after a moment, receiving a lick to the other side of her face in response. If this were any other day, she might’ve pushed him and all his gross drool away, but tonight, she really doesn’t care.

It isn’t long before the bear is snoring, lured to sleep by Vex scratching his ears. She, however, is still awake.

She feels lonely, she realizes, even with Trinket’s comforting warmth and softness around her. She’s lonely because her brother is miles away, and she knows he must feel terrible, much worse than her if his reaction earlier was anything to go by, and she can’t comfort him. She’s lonely because Percy isn’t here, and she can’t fall asleep with her head buried in her chest, hearing the heartbeat that assures her he’s still with her. She’s lonely because she’s away from all of her friends, she’s away from her home, because Scanlan, with all his awfully inappropriate jokes and beautiful songs and laughs that fill the air around him with happiness, is gone.

She looks through the window in her room and realizes that, by now, her friends must have already finished the resurrection ritual, for better or for worst. She feels cold, her stomach twisting. She couldn’t help. Vex knows that Kaylie can help more than she ever could, but she still feels horrible for not being there for Scanlan, who’s been there for her so many times before.

The night drags on for what it feels like an eternity, and when she sun finally rises, she still hasn’t slept even for a couple of minutes. She’s exhausted, but that won’t stop her from going home to her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 3AM


End file.
